


Phantom Traveler

by writeitinred



Series: 100 Kink Challenge [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Paranormal, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi doesn’t understand how the supernatural world works but for now he’s glad that it exists, that for whatever reason it has brought Bokuto to him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> So as I'm watching Ghost Adventures with Toast_Senpai and she messages me with an important question of "do ghosts get boners?" and so here we are with a fic about ghost dick. I hope you all like it! This prompt is about something new and I think having sex with a ghost is pretty new, but that's just me. 
> 
> Next Up: Romantic Evening (KiyoYachi)
> 
> Tumblr: writeitinred.tumblr.com

Akaashi has always been a rational person when it comes to the supernatural. When someone says that they’ve seen a UFO Akaashi tells them it had been their imagination and it’s probably their mind playing tricks on them. When it comes to magical beings that sparkle, Akaashi just tells them that it was probably just the stars or something close to that. He had a few friends that had claimed that their houses were haunted, but after some investigating it had all been due to reasonable explanations.

So when he moves to his new home and strange things start to happen, Akaashi relies on his rational mind to make the creeks and groans a little easier to deal with.

When Akaashi had first started looking at the home, it had been perfect and wonderful, everything that Akaashi ever wanted in a house. It needed a little fixing up, but nothing Akaashi wouldn’t be willing to do.

The realtor had been a little hesitant to give him the history of the home. Even though the woman eventually gave him some details, he felt like there had been more to the story that she wasn’t saying.

He had planned to look up the history once he got the home but with all of the moving and getting his life finally on the right track, he forgot all about it. That is, until strange things start happening.

Akaashi wastes no time with fixing up his home, and the first day he has off he makes sure to set up his paints and get to work. The radio is on and he lets himself get lost in the work for a while until the radio suddenly turns off. He sighs and puts his paint brush back down, moving from the ladder to look at it. Nothing seems to be wrong with it so he presses the power button again and it turns on.

He walks away to get back to his work but just as he picks the brush back up, the radio shuts off again. This time, Akaashi ignores it and decides that he’ll take it back to the store. Faulty radios happen all the time and it really isn’t a big deal, though he feels bad that his parents spent money on something that didn’t even last a day. He finishes the rest of his painting in silence.

That night when he’s getting ready for bed, he hears creaking down the hall. It makes him pause for a moment, his ears straining to listen for the noise. When it doesn’t happen again Akaashi finishes putting his clothes on, making his way to the bathroom. The noise comes again just when he’s drying off his face, a slow creaking sound that makes Akaashi peak around the corner to see if anyone had been there. The hallway is empty.

Akaashi chalks it up to the house settling. It’s an old house so creaks and groans are bound to happen.

The noise stops all through the night and for the next couple days. Everything seems normal and he finally has the time to start painting some of the other rooms. Except that every time he leaves the room something goes missing. No matter how hard Akaashi tries to find the missing equipment it never shows up. And each time he goes out to buy new brushes they always end up mysteriously disappearing. It drives him absolutely crazy that he can’t remember where the brushes are and eventually he just stops trying to paint altogether. Eventually, the brushes start popping up in random places and it makes Akaashi paranoid that someone has been coming into his house. But when he calls the police and asks them to search his home nothing is found.

When the police leave, the faintest thought of ghosts passes through his mind and he immediately shakes his head and stops in his tracks. There is a reasonable explanation as to why the brushes are suddenly appearing. He probably put them there when he wasn’t thinking clearly and just found them later. There are no such thing as ghosts and there never will be. All of that stuff is made up and he’s foolish for even having any thoughts of that nature.

He puts the thought out of his mind and goes on with his day. But everything changes when he goes to sleep that night.

The dream isn’t out of ordinary but Akaashi feels like there’s someone there, watching him. It makes him feel uneasy because he knows that this person is there but he can’t _see_ who. The feeling makes him want to look over his shoulder in the dream. When he wakes up and looks around, no one is in the house but him.

The feeling of being watched never stops. It doesn’t matter where he is standing in his home, he always feels like there’s someone looking at him.

Akaashi tries to play it off, thinks that it’s probably just from yesterday’s mishap with the police but that dream won’t leave his mind. He _knew_ someone had been there and he really shouldn’t be able to remember that dream since there had been nothing spectacular about it, but he really can’t shake the feeling someone had been in his dream with him.

“You’re going nuts, Akaashi,” he whispers to himself as he sits down on his couch, reaching out for his book on the nightstand. Maybe reading will do him some good, clear his head. Except when he flips open the book he hears a crash coming from the kitchen. His body freezes and it feels like his blood goes cold. No one should be in his home right now. There is no basement; only doors and windows for people to go through to get into the house and he has been here alone all day.

He sets his book down, his heart starting to race. He tries his best to calculate how long it would take him to run and grab his back before the attack came at him, but when he looks into the kitchen there’s no one there. The only evidence of what had happened are glass shards scattered across the floor from the plate he left on the table.

His brain tries to form a reasonable explanation right away for what happened. Maybe he left the plate too close to the edge and the traffic from outside is what tipped it over. He’s forgetful sometimes and leaves things hanging where they shouldn’t be, and this could have been one of those times.

Akaashi searches for his broom and sets to clean up the mess on the floor. Except when he’s done, he hears the sound of someone running down his hallway, followed by another crash. What is going on?

He leaves the glass on the ground as he turns to look for the second crash. When he walks into his room he finds that the picture frame of his parents is shattered on the floor. What the hell? He doesn’t know how that could have fallen because he knows for a fact that frame hadn’t been anywhere near the edge of his desk.

“Who’s here?” he calls. “Show yourself.”

Akaashi waits for something, _anything_ , to come out. He feels like he’s going insane and he wants it to stop. He needs someone to come out from the corner, otherwise he will never be able to wrap his head around this.

He waits and he waits but nothing happens. No one comes around the corner and no one makes a sound. It leaves Akaashi’s mind reeling.

He tries his best to think about what just happened and focuses on cleaning up the messes and anything else that will help take his mind off of the incident.

\--

“Ghosts are _not_ real,” he tells himself as pulls the bed covers over his head. He hopes that a good night’s sleep will be exactly what he needs. “Ghosts are certainly not real and they will never be real.”

He closes his eyes and hopes that when he opens them again he’ll forget about the mess that happened today.

\--

_Akaashi wakes up to the sound of people arguing. He sits up in his bed, his heart racing as he looks around for the intruding sound. There is no one in his room but the arguing keeps happening and beyond Akaashi’s better judgement he swings his legs over the side of his bed and stands._

_He opens his bedroom door, his eyes going wide as the scenery changes before him. He knows that he’s still in his house, but the decorations are… not his. They belong to someone else, probably to the people that are arguing in the living room. Akaashi walks as quietly as he can down the hall, each squeak making him wince but it seems that whoever is doing the yelling can’t hear him._

_The surroundings around him look so real and Akaashi feels like he’s going through this in real time, but he knows that he’s in a dream because when he stands in the doorway to the living room the people don’t turn to look at him._

_There are_ _four people in the room, two of which are holding another man down. Whoever this man is, he had run into trouble with some tough looking guys but the man isn’t backing down. He has light gray hair that looks like it can defy gravity but it’s not that which draws Akaashi in. It’s his eyes._

_Wait a moment, Akaashi thinks, he has a feeling that he knows this man. He met someone a few months ago with the same golden eyes, and he had pestered Akaashi until he had agreed on a date but he never showed up. Is this the same male that he met those months ago? It can’t be._

_“Did you really think you could outrun us?” The male in front coos, reaching out a hand to grab the white haired man’s chin. “Just because you left the gang doesn’t mean you can walk away so easily, Bokuto. We don’t need someone blabbing all of our secrets to the world.”_

_Akaashi takes a step back at that name. The man had the same name as the male he had been supposed to go on a date with. This really can’t be happening. Is this what happened to Bokuto? Had he been murdered?_

_“It’s so nice to see you and your goons again, Ban, but I swore secrecy when I joined, and I swore secrecy again when I left. I was once a trusted ally and I doubt that has changed. Does Boss know about this?”_

_Akaashi flinches as Bokuto’s head snaps to the side from the blow it receives._

_“You don’t get to call him Boss anymore. You’re nothing to us, Bokuto. No one is going to miss you when I put a bullet right through that pretty little head of yours.”_

_Fear courses through Akaashi as the man takes out the gun he had been hiding, and yet Bokuto looks like he isn’t surprised. He looks like this is something he had been expecting because he doesn’t back down even when the man cocks his gun._

_“Someday you’re going to get what’s coming to you, and I can’t wait for that day.”_

_The man brings the gun up to Bokuto’s head and Akaashi doesn’t know what to do. He wants to go back to his room, to hide under his covers until this dream just stops, but he can’t seem to look away from the image in front of him. He doesn’t know how someone can look their murderer in the face like that, like they aren’t afraid to die. Maybe he’s not, but Akaashi is afraid for him and he doesn’t even know the man._

_“Lucky for us, you won’t be around to see that day.”_

_\--_

Akaashi wakes up when the gun goes off, his chest rising and falling with every frightened breath. His head is pounding, feeling like it’s about to explode but he barely notices it over the hammering of his heart.

He whips off the covers and quickly walks down the hallway to grab his keys and coat. He needs to get out of here, to get some air.

He hopes that Kuroo is still up.

\--

“What the fuck happened to you? You look like shit.” It’s the first thing Kuroo says to Akaashi when he opens the door.

“Thank you.” The words come out dull, trying not to seem like a frightened child even though he can’t shake the fear that is still clinging to him.

“Akaashi?”

He looks at Kenma who’s coming around the corner, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He knows that it’s only two in the morning but he couldn’t think of anywhere else to go.

“Did you get into a fight or something?”

The words make Akaashi freeze, and when he doesn’t answer for several minutes Kenma tugs on his hand to bring him into the bathroom. His mouth drops at the image of himself in the mirror. There shouldn’t be a bruise on his jaw because that dream was _not_ real. It was just a dream but when he touches the bruise on his jaw he flinches. It hurt, like he had been the one to get punched instead of Bokuto.

The spot where the bullet had went into Bokuto’s head is red and sore on his own, but there’s no wound to indicate what happened. Akaashi takes a step back from the mirror and walks out of the bathroom to sit in the kitchen. He doesn’t want to see his reflection anymore, he just wants to know what’s going on in his own home and why this is happening to him.

“I think my house is haunted,” he says, his voice low and pathetic.

“You,” Kuroo laughs in disbelief, “The most rational person in the history of rational people think that your house is haunted?”

Akaashi gathers up enough of his energy to glare at Kuroo but he can’t keep it up for long. All of his energy had been drained with today’s events and the dream didn’t make it any better.

“I don’t know what’s going on anymore,” Akaashi groans, leaning forward to put his head in his hands. “I’ve tried to think of explanation after explanation but there is absolutely nothing to explain the dream I just had and these bruises.”

“All right, tell us all about it.”

And Akaashi does. He tells them everything that he possibly can and by the end of it Kenma and Kuroo are both looking at him in surprise.

“Man, what are the chances that you moved into the house that your date was murdered in?”

Kenma elbows Kuroo in the side, sending him a look that has Kuroo holding his hands up in surrender. At least the two of them aren’t looking at him like he’s crazy but he definitely feels like he is.

“Have you checked the history of the house yet?”

Akaashi shakes his head. “I was going to but I got so wrapped up in the move and work that I completely forgot.”

Kenma slides his phone over to Akaashi, gesturing that he has the time now. Of course Kenma would have his phone ready. The man never goes anywhere without that thing, but Akaashi picks it up and starts his search.

It doesn’t take him long to find what he’s looking for. It makes his heart pound violently as a picture of the man he had seen in his dream pops up immediately. Again those eyes stand out and he is hit with the memory of meeting this man in a coffee shop when Akaashi before an early morning lecture.

He’ll admit that he noticed Bokuto right away, but how could he not? The man had been gorgeous in so many way, and maybe he should have walked away when Bokuto gave him his number, but Akaashi had been drawn in straightaway. It took him a while to admit it but the late night talks they had and all the jokes Bokuto had texted him made Akaashi fall for him more and more and they didn’t even go out on a date for two weeks.

It had been because of Bokuto’s work schedule, and if Akaashi had been a little smarter he would have done his research. But even if he had Akaashi doubts he would have believed Bokuto was be in the mafia. He had been too sweet to be in that kind of gang and then when Bokuto had finally asked him out on a date, Akaashi threw all of his suspicions out the window.

Except Bokuto didn’t show up the night of their date and Akaashi had cursed and cursed at Bokuto because of what the man made him feel. He had fallen for someone who he thought stood him up when in reality he was being murdered in the house Akaashi lives in now.

He slides the phone back over to Kenma, letting the two of them read it as he puts his head back into his hands. Akaashi can feel his throat tighten as the guilt starts to eat at him. He never even tried to contact Bokuto again, and if he had that night then maybe he could have saved Bokuto. He could be here right now if Akaashi hadn’t been so furious.

“Well damn,” Kuroo whistles.

“Is that all you can say?” Kenma chastises. “Listen, Akaashi, why don’t you spend the night here and we can talk about what to do in the morning.”

Akaashi agrees and slides out of his seat, his mind continuing to fire through thought after thought. He welcomes the warm comfort of the bed and closes his eyes with the hope of sleep. It comes easier than he believes it would. But so do the dreams.

\--

_Akaashi wakes up in the guest bedroom and for a moment he thinks that in the end sleep really didn’t agree with him. Then he sees Bokuto standing near the edge of the bed. There’s this smile on his face and it’s so soft that Akaashi has to look away._

_“Finally. I thought I was never going to be able to reach you,” Bokuto snickers. But Akaashi can’t find it in himself to smile._

_“I’m sorry,” he whispers and he can practically feel Bokuto’s shock roll off of him._

_“For what? You have nothing to be sorry for.”_

_“I-”_

_“It’s not your fault, Akaashi.”_

_God, that voice. The voice that had whispered so many promises to him at night makes Akaashi clench his fists together. It_ is _his fault. He could have done something, just something small enough to count. But he hadn’t._

_“They were going to murder me no matter if I met you or not.”_

_The words make Akaashi’s head snap up and he almost screams when he sees how close Bokuto is to him. His face is so close that Akaashi can just reach out with his hand and touch the skin he so desperately wanted to touch at one point in time, but he doesn’t. He keeps his hands near his lap but he does stare into those eyes._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“When I met you I had been in the mafia and honestly my plan was to stay with my team until the day I died. When I met you I knew that I couldn’t live a life that put you in danger. The day I asked you on a date was the day I finally left and my boss had given me his blessing, but those three had been pissed. They always hated me, and leaving had given them the perfect opportunity to get me out of the way.”_

_Akaashi can’t breathe. Bokuto left the mafia because—because of him_

_“On the day of our date did you know that they were going to murder you?”_

_Bokuto’s silence tells Akaashi everything. He pushes Bokuto away as he climbs out of the bed, the guilt he had been feeling before turns into anger and frustration._

_“Why didn’t you fight? You didn’t do anything as they held you down—”_

_“Because if I fought then they would have come after you.”_

_“I would have been fine, Bokuto! If you would have told me everything you could still be here and I wouldn’t be talking to your ghost, or whatever you are! I literally_ forgot _about you because I was so pissed, and I wanted nothing to do with you. I feel so stupid because people tried to tell me what happened to you and I wouldn’t listen!”_

_Bokuto is in front of him in seconds, his arms wrapping around Akaashi’s body. Akaashi tries to pull himself away from Bokuto, but the man keeps him close and finally he gives in and curls his fingers into the fabric of Bokuto’s shirt._

_“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I didn’t let you in. I just thought that if I left you in the dark you would be safe, but it did the exact opposite. If I could do it all over again then I would tell you everything.”_

_They stand there in silence for what seems like an eternity and Akaashi starts to wonder if this really is a dream or some screwed up reality. If it is a dream then he finds himself wanting to never wake up so he can have this forever, so he can hold on to Bokuto and never let go._

_Akaashi lifts his head to look at Bokuto, eyes bright with unshed tears. What would his life be like if Bokuto was still alive? He’ll never know but he likes to think that it could have been amazing._

_“Listen, there are only a few minutes left before you wake up. I need you to do something for me and I need you to do it quick and silently. Don’t let anyone know what I’m about to ask of you, all right? There’s a box in a cubby hole underneath your desk. It has all of the information about my boss. My guess is that he doesn’t know about my murder, and I need you to call him and tell him. His real name is Daichi, but don’t call him that at first. Can you do that?”_

_Akaashi agrees before the words really register in his mind, but he’ll do this for Bokuto anyway. It’s the least he can do._

_“One last question. Can I kiss you?”_

_Bokuto’s lips are so close to his already that it surprises Akaashi that the man even decides to ask at all._

_“Please.”_

_Akaashi has had dreams where he has kissed someone before but it had never felt like this, so real and alive. Bokuto’s lips are so warm against his that Akaashi finds himself getting lost in the kiss. He grips the front of Bokuto’s shirt tighter, bringing their bodies closer together. He doesn’t understand how the supernatural world works but for now he’s glad that it exists, that for whatever reason it has brought Bokuto to him again._

_“I fell in love with you the moment that I laid my eyes on you.”_

\--

Akaashi’s eyes flutter open against the sunlight coming through the window. He knows that he’s hoping against hope that Bokuto will be lying by his side when he turns his head, but he’s not.

_“I fell in love with you the moment that I laid my eyes on you.”_

Akaashi groans as he pulls the covers back over his head hoping that sleep would come to him once again. It doesn’t and Akaashi is left to think about all that Bokuto said to him. Are ghosts even allowed to say that much in a dream, and has Bokuto been around that house for two months hoping that he would come? He must have the patience of a saint.

When the picture fell off his desk he didn’t see any type of hole, but then again Bokuto probably hid a lot of things in his house and hid them well. The desk had been there when he first went to the open house and he fell in love with it so he let it stay. Now he knows why he did.

This is all so crazy and a part of Akaashi wonders if the rational side of him has gone away. He would have never believed this could be possible a few weeks ago and now his mind is in a whirlwind of information he doesn’t even understand. He’s not sure he wants to understand.

The dream had felt so _real_ , and the kiss had been amazing. Yet he knows that it’s just going to stay a dream because Bokuto isn’t human anymore. Akaashi won’t be able to touch or kiss Bokuto unless it’s in a dream, and that hurts more than he likes to admit.

With a deep sigh Akaashi gets out of bed, his stomach growling once his nose picks up on the smell of coffee and bacon. That certainly means Kuroo is up and Kenma is probably still sleeping. He’d rather not talk to either of them about his eventful night, but it’s no use if Kuroo is up.

He makes sure to check himself out in the mirror before he leaves the guest room. The bruise is still there but it’s starting to fade and the mark on his head is gone. He hopes that they’ll be completely gone before work tomorrow because this is something he doesn’t know how to explain this to his boss.

“Well, you look a lot better this morning. Did you get enough sleep?”

Akaashi nods, grateful for the cup of coffee that is set in front of him. Kuroo continues to stare at him and he knows that the man won’t let him go without telling him if anything happened.

“I had a dream and Bokuto was in it.”

Kuroo is in the seat opposite of him in a matter of seconds, trying to look as if he isn’t interested in the information Akaashi is about to give him.

“He was in the mafia and he left because of me. He kissed me and said that he loves me, and… this all sounds so insane.”

Kuroo shrugs. “I’ve heard worse. So, what are you going to do?”

“He asked me to do something for him, so I’m going to do it and maybe… he’ll move on.”

Kuroo smiles at him and makes a motion for him to leave with this hands.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Take some bacon for the road and go help out your dead man.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes but does as Kuroo says. He doesn’t know how any of this is going to go but it’s going to help Bokuto and that’s all that matters.

\--

Akaashi never knew how heavy desks could actually be when he has to move one on his own. It makes the shower he just took useless as he struggles to move the desk.

“You know if you’re so great that you can enter my dreams and knock down pictures then you should be able to help move a desk.”

Nothing happens and Akaashi is left to move the desk on his own. Maybe he should have called Kuroo to help but then he would have wanted in on what’s happening and Bokuto did say to keep it a secret. He continues to struggle with the desk until he moves it enough to see what Bokuto had been talking about.

He takes out the box, opening it to reveal the contents inside. Akaashi’s breathing hitches when he looks at the picture on top of everything. It’s a picture of him from one of their many coffee runs, and he remembers smiling but it’s hidden behind his cup. Bokuto always took a picture of him every time they met up for coffee but this one had been his favorite. Akaashi didn’t know that he actually kept it, let alone printed it.

Akaashi puts the picture aside as he searches through the box. There are a couple of pictures of Bokuto as a child posing with a man that Akaashi assumes is Daichi. He looks so happy and his smile hadn’t changed from the time in the picture to the time Akaashi met him. He puts those pictures with the one of him down and continues his search until he finds what he’s looking for.

There are two numbers. One for the boss’s actual number and one that goes directly to the mafia. What if they are both bugged and Akaashi is put in more danger than he knows what to do with? It’s a risk he’s going to have to take.

He goes for the phone, his heart pounding with each number he presses. He sure hopes that this works because if it doesn’t he knows that he’ll be in loads of trouble.

He puts the phone to his ear, his stomach twisting in knots with every passing ring. The phone goes silent for a few seconds before a raspy voice answers.

 _“Hello?”_ The man’s voice sounds like sandpaper rubbing together and Akaashi finds himself straining to hear him.

“Hello, is this the man referred to as Boss?”

_“Who wants to know?”_

This is it. The moment that Bokuto has waited so long for, but if Akaashi does this and Daichi ends up getting rid of this, Ban and the two others that did this, does it mean that Bokuto will leave him? There’s a part of him that doesn’t want Bokuto to leave, not when he just got to see him again. But the other part of him, the rational side, tells him that he has to do this.

“My name is Akaashi and I’m calling on the behalf of Bokuto. Did you know that he was murdered?”

The other line goes silent and for a moment and Akaashi thinks that Daichi hung up on him. It’s not every day that someone comes with news of one of their favorite’s deaths.

 _“Do you know who did it?”_ The words are said with such anger that Akaashi is sure that Ban and his buddies will never see the light of day again when Daichi is done with them.

“Look, I know this is going to sound crazy and you’re going to want to make sure you’re sitting, but there’s a long story with this and you need to know it because Bokuto wants you to hear it.”

Akaashi takes a deep breath and begins to tell Daichi everything.

_“I knew that when he left he was doing it for someone and I’m sorry that you didn’t get to see all of what Bokuto had to offer. I don’t believe you told me a name of who killed Bokuto though.”_

Akaashi lets out a breath he didn’t realize he has been holding, but now comes the most dangerous part. He is about to accuse Daichi’s men of murder and if Daichi doesn’t believe him then he might as well start digging his own grave.

“The name Bokuto said in the dream was Ban. I don’t know if he’s still a part of your men but I can guarantee that he’s the one who did it. I’m not sure who the other two were, sir.”

_“I am sure Ban will know. If you are right about this then I thank you, and I’m glad that you were lucky enough to meet Bokuto.”_

“So, you believe me?”

_“Bokuto was many things but a liar wasn’t one of them. Goodbye, Akaashi.”_

That’s it? That’s all it took? Akaashi is just going to wait in fear in case Ban isn’t taken out right away, but he’s sure he can live with that. He places his phone down on the table, getting up from his chair to walk into his living room. Maybe catching up on some reading will help him relax.

\--

_“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi. You need to wake up.”_

_Akaashi groans at the voice, his eyes heavy with sleep as he tries to open them. He must have fallen asleep on the couch which isn’t surprising seeing as though his sleep has been interrupted time and time again._

_“I thought you would have passed on already.”_

_Bokuto chuckles and when Akaashi finally wakes up in this dream he notices how close Bokuto is to him again. He’s still on the couch, but Bokuto is holding him and he’s surprisingly warm for a ghost._

_Akaashi finds himself trying to get closer to Bokuto, hearing the other man chuckle at the movement._

_“I can’t leave without saying goodbye to you.”_

_Akaashi perks up at that, his mouth dangerously close to Bokuto’s. He’s reminded of the kiss that had happened only a few hours ago, so warm and soft against his own, and Akaashi wants to feel that again but he doesn’t want to the kiss to taste like a goodbye. So, he pulls his head back and avoids looking Bokuto in the eye._

_“What’s wrong? Hey, don’t pull away from me like that. Tell me what’s wrong. Daichi’s going to take care of everything and Ban isn’t going to come after you, so what’s wrong?”_

_For the first time in what feels like forever Akaashi actually feels like he wants to cry. His eyes sting with unshed tears that he keeps pushing back._

_“I just got to see you again and now you’re leaving. How is that even fair?”_

_Bokuto reaches a hand out, his knuckles brushing across Akaashi’s face. He leans into the touch, torn between wanting this moment over and never wanting it to end._

_“We’ll be together again someday and when we are we can create a lifetime of memories.”_

_It’s such a simple answer but one that fits Bokuto enough to make Akaashi smile. He watches Bokuto’s face light up and Akaashi realizes that this would have been their life, Bokuto doing everything possible to make him smile._

_Akaashi would have been okay with that._

_“Can I kiss you again?”_

_Akaashi nods, and he’s right. The kiss does taste like goodbye but it also tastes like those promises that Bokuto told him over the phone during their midnight conversations. It’s a promise that this isn’t the last time that Akaashi’s lips will part for Bokuto’s tongue as it dips inside for a taste, a promise that Bokuto’s fingers will once again slip through his hair as he deepens the kiss._

_“Can I have you?”_

_Can ghosts even have sex? It’s a question that comes and goes through Akaashi’s mind as he presses closer to Bokuto, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his mouth as his and Bokuto’s clothes come off one by one._

_Hands begin to roam, trying to touch everywhere at once before Akaashi wakes up. He’s being pushed back against the couch, Bokuto’s lips moving over his stomach seeming to memorize every inch, dip, and hollow of his skin. He teases out shivers and small whimpers that slip past his lips. How can he even feel this much pleasure in a dream and how can he feel the heat of Bokuto’s mouth as it takes Akaashi’s cock in? How can he feel every stroke of that tongue or the steady rise of his orgasm?_

_It should be impossible to feel any of this but he can and all he can tell Bokuto is a command of “more”._

_He teases Akaashi’s body open with fingers and tongue, making Akaashi squirm and moan. It feels so good, and this is something that he hopes he’ll be able to remember for years to come._

_Bokuto pushes another finger in, hitting the bundle of nerves that makes Akaashi see stars and has his back arching off the couch. He grips Bokuto’s shoulders, digging his fingernails in as he hits the spot over and over until Akaashi is practically begging for him to stop._

_“Are you sure you’re ready?” Bokuto breathes against his thigh, nipping at the sensitive skin._

_All he can do is nod and tell Bokuto to get on with it. He holds his breath as Bokuto moves, his cock sliding into his body with ease. His body tightens up from the intrusion but Akaashi welcomes the slow burn. His mind wonders how much time they have together; how much longer until this will be just a memory._

_“Don’t,” Bokuto whispers against his lips and Akaashi knows he’s telling him not to think about it, but he can’t help it. He just got Bokuto back and now he has to let him go. How is he not supposed to think about how the moment this dream is done he’s supposed to wait until he’s dead to see Bokuto again?_

_He tries to stop thinking, tries to forget about everything except the snap of Bokuto’s hips and the way Bokuto’s hands can’t stay in one place for long. He watches as Bokuto slides in and out of him and how the slow burn of each thrust drives him crazy._

_Bokuto wraps a hand around his neglected cock and Akaashi cries out, almost comes right then and there. It borders on too much good to bear and he brings Bokuto down for another open mouthed kiss, focusing on the way Bokuto’s hips start to pick up pace. It’s brutish and wild now, Akaashi’s mouth swallowing his pants._

_“I love you, Akaashi,” Bokuto murmurs against his mouth, his hips going still just as Akaashi’s orgasm hits him. His back arches off the couch as he comes over Bokuto’s hand. The words are a goodbye and Akaashi holds Bokuto close as they both ride out their orgasm. He holds him even though the edges of his dream fade away, and after this he won’t see Bokuto for a long time._

_“I—”_

_\--_

Akaashi jolts from the dream, his head jerking back and forth as he tries to look for Bokuto but it’s foolish of him to do so. Bokuto isn’t here and Akaashi can’t sense him—he’s gone. Akaashi’s heart clenches and the grief that he felt in the dream threatens to eat at him once more.

He can still feel Bokuto’s touch on his skin and the aftershocks of all the pleasure he received, and he wants nothing more than to feel that again. He feels the tears slide down his cheeks as he finally lets the grief take him. He doesn’t think he’ll ever find someone like Bokuto. Akaashi isn’t sure he wants to.

He didn’t even get to tell Bokuto that he loves him and he knows that saying it now will do no good but he feels like he has to.

He takes a deep breath, does his best to keep his voice calm.

“I love you too, Bokuto.”


End file.
